jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Suchomimus
|game = Warpath: Jurassic Park Jurassic Park: Builder Jurassic World: The Game |image_caption = A Suchomimus from Jurassic World}} Suchomimus ("crocodile mimic") was a spinosaurid dinosaur. It seems to be a close relative to Spinosaurus, and looks very similar to this star of Jurassic Park III. Suchomimus, however, lacked the tall spines and sail of its famous cousin since its vertebrae were much smaller. "It was a dinosaur trying hard to be a crocodile," says palaeontologist Paul Sereno after he discovered a Suchomimus tenerensis during an expedition to Africa. It had a long snout filled with teeth that seem designed to catch fish. Long, powerful arms ended in three-fingered hands with huge claws, which would have been useful for holding on to large gar fish, which may have made up part of its diet. Suchomimus lived 105 million years ago and this skeleton is the most complete in existence of any of the spinosaur family of dinosaurs. The original Spinosaurus skeleton was destroyed in WWII when a museum in Berlin was destroyed by Allied bombers. Other paleontologists say that the discovery of Suchomimus is important as it illustrates the diversity of dinosaurs. In particular, this discovery illustrates that a large carnivore that lived on land could survive eating mostly fish. Jurassic Park Institute, Dino News, Spinosaurus Relative Discovered. Movies= Creation Suchomimus was created by InGen for Masrani Global Corporation's new dinosaur park Jurassic World. Its color scheme was dark blue with a yellow underbelly and striping from the tail to its lower back. These new clones had proto-feathers on the back of their arms and on the top of their heads. Suchomimus lived in the Cretaceous Cruise with its relative Baryonyx. Gallery Sucho.png JPI-Suchomimus1.jpg | Illustration of Suchomimus from the Jurassic Park Institute. Trivia *During the Isla Sorna Incident of 2001, Billy Brennan believed the Spinosaurus to be a Suchomimus before his colleague Dr. Alan Grant corrected him. *Unlike most carnivorous dinosaurs, Suchomimus along with its cousin Baryonyx and Metriacanthosaurus are the only carnivorous dinosaurs to coexist with herbivores in the same exhibit. Suchomimus and Baryonyx are also the first ever dinosaurs that belong to a taxonomic family to coexist in the same exhibit as well. |-|Games= Warpath: Jurassic Park Suchomimus made an appearance in the PSX game Warpath: Jurassic Park. It's primary stage is the visitor gate from Isla Nublar. In the game, it was code-named "Sucho". If one looks closely, its head resembles the Baryonyx's head from ''The Lost World: Jurassic Park'' console game. The inaccurate size of Suchomimus is possibly the true size of the Spinosaurus, since the Suchomimus in this game is larger than the Tyrannosaurus rex, and this is the largest dinosaur in the game. It has 3 colors: grey, blueish purple, and dark green. Suchomimus_jup-582.jpg Suchomimus.jpg Wpjpps002.jpg Jurassic Park: Builder see Suchomimus/Builder Suchomimus is a rare dinosaur that can be created in Jurassic Park: Builder. Jurassic World: The Game Suchomimus/JW: TG Suchomimus can be created in Jurassic World: The Game. References es:Suchomimus de:Suchomimus ru:Зухомим Category:Warpath dinosaurs Category:Theropods Category:Jurassic World: The Game dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs Category:Jurassic Park: Builder dinosaurs Category:Holoscape Animals